The Way Things Should Be
by SaberOfCoxai
Summary: "I hate you!" "Just leave!" What would you do when the one you love left you for someone else? How could you withstand the pain of seeing the person you loved the most betray you in front of your very own eyes? Forgive and forget, does it only exist in fairytales? Does loving someone for eternity really possible? "It's painful isn't it? Hoping for the impossible…"
1. Prologue

**"The way things should be"**

_Disclaimer Notice! _None of this are my property...well, except the plot twist and my one OC character...^_^ Please read and review if you want me to posed another chapter ;) *wink!

* * *

Prologue:

I walked pass the once busy streets of the town, when the rain started to pour. It was as if the rain itself was crying, probably feeling sympathy for a poor and hopeless girl like me. I shook my head trying to dispose of the memories that started to flood my mind. The painful memories I want to forget.

I started to run, hoping that by any chance that I might be able to outrun all the pain I'm feeling inside. But, how far should I go to finally remove ALL of it?

The rain poured harder, and the breeze became colder. Is it because I'm all drained that I'm feeling kind of sick? Or is it because that I….that I'm….

"Urgh! Forget it!" I yelled into the silent night. I can't contain my emotion anymore. I wanted to….I wanted to…._cry_ so badly.

I halted in my tracks and stared at the dark sky. Is my face drenched with the rain? Or with my _own _tears? I sniffed. "I don't want to think about it anymore"

_"Ara….ara….look what we have here…." _I heard a voice behind my back. Instantly, I drew out my wand and pointed it at the person who just spoke. And then I saw him, the hooded person standing in front of me. "Speak thy name! You coward!" I tried to warn him.

_"Ara…ara….you tryin' to scare me with that?" _I heard the person speak again. "W-wait! T-that voice…!" So that's why it felt so nostalgic! It's….it's….._her _voice.

"Sheffield!" Right, because as soon as I called her name, I saw the ruins on her forehead began to glow.

_"Right….it's good to see you too…." _She said while smirking. "Sheffield! What do you want?!" I asked. "Fufufufu…" Damn her! She's trying to provoke me again with that pathetic excuse of a villain laugh!

_"Ara…..ara….why are you here alone ohime-sama?" _"O-ohime-sama?" I stuttered while asking her. Well, probably blushing in the process. _"Why? Aren't you used on being called a princess?" _then her face suddenly lights up as if remembering something important. _"Sokka!*" _then she started her pitiful laugh again. _"Nobody's addressing you with that, ne? After….a while…" _

I clenched my wand tighter. "Shut up! Stupid! You knew nothing! What nonsense are you blabbering about?!"

_"Don't shut me up…..Cause' you're nothing but a simple aristocrat…."_

"Nani?!" My pride self was flaring inside. Being someone like me, I can't just ignore her insults. Oh, how I wished that I just ignored all of it. "Shut it! I'm not a simple aristocrat! I'm a special! A special mage!" Now, what nonsense am I talking about?!

_"Ara? Special?" _then, I saw her evil smirk.

_"Special? Then, why aren't you guarded by someone? Where is your familiar? If you're that special….then why are you _alone _this late at night? Aren't specials supposed to be heavily guarded?"_

W-what?

Suddenly, those painful memories started to flood my mind again. "NO!" Unconsciously, I clenched my head trying to prevent those memories from playing inside my head again. "No…Sa-saito…."

The dream, the one dream I kept dreaming every night played like a movie before my eyes. Even with all the efforts I exerted on trying to forget it, it always…..always….comes back again. As if, wanting me to realized something? Realized? Realized what?

That I am alone?

That he'll leave me?

I suddenly felt the tears strolled down my cheeks again. No, no Louise, don't cry….An aristocrat shouldn't look pitiful. You should always be elegant in front of their eyes. B-but…..it's so painful, I can't contain it all again.

"Sheffield, you shouldn't!" I heard a familiar voice behind me. It feels so very nostalgic. Sheffield looked shocked and was speechless for a moment. All of a sudden, warm hands wrapped around me. And a warm presence, I felt.

"Don't worry…Louise…..They're not the persons you should be with. They wouldn't know how special you are…."

"Y-you…." I managed to say between my sobs.

"Everything will be alright, that I promise…."

Promise? I have enough of those promises! They would always….always…break it.

_"Louise….come with me, and I shall treat you special…The way you should be treated…."_

* * *

Author's Note!

sokka - means something like, "I figured it out!" or "I knew!"

(thought I'm not pretty sure if I spelled it correctly...)

Please REad and REview so that you could read another chapter of this one! :P


	2. Chapter 1 - Captured in her eyes

**Disclaimer Notice! **I do not own Zero no tsukaima or Familiar of Zero! The only things that I do own was my plot twist version and my OC which you shall meet soon...^_^!

**Author's Note! **I just want to thank all the people who reviewed this story! Those who followed and favorite it! I love you all! ^.^! Remember to review guys cause' it pursues me to post new chapters! And it also helped me guess knew what changes I should make and if you people really enjoyed reading it...:)

I also wants to dedicate this chapter to my dear OTAKU bestfriend jazieIam12 who greatly helped me plot this story. Credits to her too! And credits also to my fellow classmate who remind me of the word 'carriage'. ;)

Sorry for the long wait! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One… "Captured in her eyes"**

It was already late in the afternoon when Louise decided to just walk around the academy. Well, to tell the truth she really wanted to drag Saito to accompany her but he's nowhere to be found. "D-damn that dog!" she said, a little bit frustrated. "I-it's not like I wanted to be with just….h-him…" she tried reasoning with herself. "I-i-it's a m-master's d-du-duty to guard her familiar!" she tried to make another excuse.

"What duty are you talking about, Louise?"

Her face reddened that almost put a tomato in shame. She turned around and saw Montmorency. "M-montmorency!" "What is it Louise?" She blushed even more. "Montmorency, d-do y-you h-happen to know w-where Sa-saito is?" she asked, stuttering.

Montmorency's face lights up. "Oh! You mean your familiar! I just saw him over there!" she said while pointing at the said direction. Louise bowed, showing her gratitude and immediately ran towards the direction leaving a confused Montmorency behind. "Ara? I wonder what happened…."

~_A few moments later..._

Louise's blood boiled up when she saw Saito with Kirche holding his arm and with Kirche's breast pressed against it. Even from hundred meters away, you could feel the intense and deadly aura emitting from her. "L-louise!" Saito said, after feeling the sudden dropped down of the atmosphere. While Kirche on the other hand, hugged Saito's arms tighter. "Oh..hello…Louise…I didn't notice you there…." She said mocking Louise.

Saito, on the contrary was feeling more and more sick while he imagines what would happen to him after this. To add insult to injury, Delflinger unsheathed itself, "Partner….I really wished I could help you…" 'Was that an insult or a concern statement?' Saito couldn't see which is which between those two.

"S-shut up! Delf!" Saito answered back. You could hear from his voice that his trembling. And to make matter worst, Louise was also trembling, with anger. "Ah….Louise?" Kirche asked. "S-saito…."

Saito gulped preparing for the harsh turn of events. And as Saito predicted, Louise yelled with all her might… "EXPLOSION!"

A loud boom was heard all over the academy. Principal Ottoman was reading a book when he suddenly heard the vast explosion that made him rip the book into two. He wiped the formed sweat on his face as if it would help him eased the shock. "My..my…what a troublesome relationship…."

Back to our favorite couple, Louise was dragging our poor Saito in the helm of his shirt when suddenly a fierce and wild breeze of wind passed them. "Sa-saito?" Louise was astonished when she did not feel Saito's heavy weight on her hand. When she turned around to check if he was still there, she was surprised when she saw Saito being dragged away by Tabitha's familiar. "S-saito!" she yelled and went after Tabitha. But, how could she when the familiar* already flew to the sky. "No! I would not give up! That stupid dog needs to be punished!" with that determined thought in mind, she casted her signature spell.

"EXPLOSION!"

Saito flew to the air while Tabitha dodged the spell with her magic. But, alas she couldn't save Saito from his treaded fate of being lost in the wild and vast forest. Or so we all thought….

Saito's POV

I'm flying. Yeah, literally. "Partner…..you're going down" I heard Delflinger said after it unsheathed itself. Honestly, I still don't know how a sword can have its own life. But, hey! This is a magical world isn't it? I don't think _impossible_ is a problem here.

Back to where I was, so basically I'm falling to the ground. Luckily, I fall right through an elegant thing riding at the back of the horse. What do they call that thing again? Maa*…..I don't think I have to care anymore.

_Crash._

Saito crashed in the carriage. "Hey!" I heard a strong feminine voice. "Um….Hiraga-dono?" then another feminine voice but the other one was more angelic. Am I already dead?

"H-hiraga-dono?" I slowly opened my eyes. Then, I saw the owner of the voice, below me?

"H-henrietta-sama!" I yelped in surprise. Then the strong feminine voice that could be mistaken with a man is…. A strong hand lifted me. "S-saito-san?" I could see the flare within her eyes. "A-agnes…san?"

She punched me square in the face. "Agnes-san!" Henrietta caught her hand after she gave me the blow. "Stop it! It wasn't his fault!" "Hime!" Agnes turned to Henrietta with pure concern on her eyes. "But, hime-sama! He might be a threat to your life!"

Henrietta's eyes widen. "Agnes-kun!* How could you say something like that?! I knew that it was so sudden that he fell down from the sky, but keep in mind that Hiraga-dono was now my knight…He shouldn't be…" I heard Agnes sighed. "Fine, Hime-sama…."

Agnes then turned to me, with her eyes still flaring with anger, but this time much lesser...? Am I imagining things? She pointed a finger at me. "Saito-dono, forgive for my rudeness but as the captain of the Musketeer of the Queen, I must ask why you just fell down from the sky…!"

Honestly, for me I think it was more like a command that you ought to answer rather than a simple question. Is my life at stake here? "A-ano…..Um…." How should I explain this?

"It was like….um….L-louise…"

Henrietta shook her head. "No need to explain…Hiraga-dono…I think it…." She was cut off when Louise walked in. I saw her staring at us with wide eyes. I was about to speak to clear things up when I felt a hand wrapped itself against mine. I glanced at my right and was surprised to see the queen holding my hand while clenching her wand, and looked very determined. I followed her gaze and was even more astonished when I saw her staring at Louise. "W-what….?"

Did she saw everything unfold? Or is it just her _perfect _timing to see both of us holding each other's hand? W-wait….what?! My eyes widen when everything sucked in. "N-no Louise! T-this is all just a mist-take!" I said while stuttering. I tried to break myself from her highness' hold but I can't loosen up the grip, without well, practically hurting her. I glanced at Louise to see her leaving. "M-matte!* L-louise!" I tried to stop up but Henrietta's grip prevented me so. I looked at her and saw her shook her head. "S-saito…dono…."

I'm really puzzled up with things right now.

She averted my gaze and looked like she was trying to tell me something. "W-what is it? H-henrietta-sama?" I asked. Come on! She was about to say something again when Agnes interrupted her. She bowed down before stating, "Henrietta-sama, forgive me for interrupting but I think it's best for us to finish what we came here for..."

Came here for? What was their reason exactly? I felt like I needed to now.

But before I could think of it even more, Agnes turned to me and commanded, "And as for you, since you are a Knight of the Queen and practically the one we should blame for ruining her highness chariot, I think it's your responsible for escorting us to the academy"

Come to think of it, we're not that far from academy right now. But, why is the academy concern? Is it another war? With which country? Or perhaps another mission...that must be it! Are my guess correct?

"Pardon me, Henrietta-sama, but may I ask, what was the reason you're going to the academy anyway?"

Louise's POV

Urgh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Dog! What was he thinking?! First, he's flirting with that witch Kirchie! Then, he gets himself dragged by that Tabitha! And then! Then…

Tears started to form in my eyes. My cheeks are wet from it before I even realized. How stupid of me….W-wait.

"IT'S THAT STUPID DOG'S FAULT! URGH! DAMN IT!"

I clenched my fist and used the back of my hand to wipe those tears away. I ran to my dorm before anyone else noticed me. When I reached my destination, I took a deep breath first before opening the door. W-wait?

_"Are you expecting someone?"_ I heard a voice. I swiftly turned around to see who it was but found none. Weird. I must be hallucinating. I shrugged it off and went inside.

I took off my black cape before setting myself in the soft warm bed. I was about to lay down when a sudden thought came into my mind. Before I knew it, I found myself walking towards the window. Perhaps my mind just wanted to clear itself before settling down into a peaceful slumber. But, I still can't ignore this other feeling that insisted that if I ever took a glance in that window there would be something unpleasant to see. Curious as ever, I decided to follow my first instinct.

_Regrets. How cruel can you be?_

For what I saw outside were Saito and Henrietta together, and it pains me to see him smiling like that, cause he never wore that smile when I'm around him…Perhaps, he's happier when he's with her. I clenched the curtains of the window as I tried to contain all these tears. No! I refuse to let my emotions get the best of me! I refuse to make myself look pitiful! I am an aristocrat, I'm not a commoner.

_I am special._

* * *

**Author's Note!** I'm here again! ^_^

familiar - I forgot the name of Tabitha's familiar. The dragon name...:)

Maa - I think it's a word they used for "Now..." or something like that. Yamamoto (from Katekyo Hitman Reborn) used to say it...:)

Agnes-kun - it was still a mystery for me on why Henrietta called Agnes "Agnes-kun" in an episode I recently watched. When in fact, Agnes was a GIRL! The-! She have noticeable breast! (-kun) if you may ask, is an honorofic used for guy's name.

Matte - means "wait"

READ and REVIEW! I shall post the next chapter immediately if I receive some reviews...^_-! (*wink)


	3. Chapter 2 - Confusion Arises

**Author's Note! **Gomenazai! I'm really sorry for not updating! Our final exams just finished a while ago...but don't worry! I'm currently writing the succeeding chapters. I'm truly sorry. So, please enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer Notice!** I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or any of it's characters, settings, basic plot. What I do own was this plot twist and my OC which will make it's appearance in the NEXT chapter. :3

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ANY AUTHOR WOULD BE ENCOURAGE TO WRITE FURTHER AND FASTER WITH PEOPLE SAYING THEIR OWN VIEWS TOWARD THE STORY. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two…**

"S-saito?" Louise was lying down in what looks like a void. She opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. "W-where am I?" she asked to no one in particular. She looked around only to find nothing but black. She stood up only to fell on her knees again. "W-why do I felt...weak?"

Then, when Louise looked up, she saw him. "Saito!" she screamed his name. She was so happy that he came to help him! She remembered the time when Saito himself vowed to protect her for eternity. _I am The Zero's familiar! If anything goes wrong, I'll do everything I can to protect you._

"S-saito!" I tried to stand up but I felt too weak and fell to my knees again. "Saito...H-help me..." I tried not to weep in front of him. Weep?! W-wait! Why should I do that? I'm not some random ordinary girls!

_"Are you special?"_

W-wait! W-who told that? I looked around but saw no one. When I turned my gaze again to where Saito was standing, I was astonished when I saw turned around. And started to walk away. "S-saito?" I called his name but he never turned around. Instead, he started running. "S-saito!" I yelled a little louder. "Saito!" I yelled again, but he won't budge.

"D-don't leave me..." I whispered.

_ "You are not special..." T-that voice!_

I woke up sweating a lot, with my hands gripped on the soft blanket. Calm down Louise, it's just a bad dream. I tried to laugh, but ended up with only a soft chuckle. "I-it's just a nightmare..."

_"You are not special..." _That voice echoed again in my head. I clenched my head as I try to think whose voice it belonged to. I knew who it belonged to minutes ago, why can't I recognize it now?! Urgh! I'm so frustrated about it that I want to cast a spell right here right now! But I knew that it would be against the rules since, well...I have no reason too.

_"But you always cast that spell whenever you got mad to him..." _this thought suddenly came into my mind. Come to think of it, I always cast that spell but the principal or maybe the teachers never complained about it. I always make ruckus wherever I went, but the Queen never bothered to give me punishments. I smirked. _I really am special._

So, I made my mind. I won't and never will be affected just by a petty thing like that. I won't do some ridiculous things again just because I'm jealous of that stupid dog. I'll never act like a foolish ordinary pleasant. Because I'm a noble, an aristocrat.

With that kind of determination in mind, I walked out of my room fully dressed in my uniform with a playful smirk on my face. "Just you wait..."

_An hour had passed..._

Saito's POV

Urgh! Darn it! Where is that Louise?! She's going to be late! I already looked around the school but she's nowhere to be found. My heart raced when I opened the door to our room, only to find it empty. Sh*t! Where is that Louise?!

"Louise!" I screamed in the hallway. Where was she anyway? I kept looking around the school grounds when I noticed something pink. That must be her! I rushed outside the gates, and into the woods.

Then I saw her back. With all my might, I called her name; "LOUISE!".

Louise's POV

I was about to head into my first class when I felt this kind of an urge to go in the opposite direction. It was like my senses are telling me that there is something that I need to see outside. Out of curiosity, I headed outside the school gates. In a few seconds, I found myself surrounded with nothing but trees. I scanned my surroundings while thinking what is it that brought my feet here. And in just a few moment, I thought I heard a faint voice that seems to call my attention.

_"A-ano...onee-san..."_

I turned my head towards the direction where I believed I heard those words. When all of a sudden...

"LOUISE!" I heard Saito called my name. I turned around to see him catching his breath. "Louise..." he called again. "S-saito?" I was about to speak again when I remembered what I saw through the window. I clenched my fist and crossed my hands. "Hmph!" I turned my head in the opposite direction, averting eye contact with my familiar. "Louise?"

Saito stood up and placed his hand on her master's right shoulder. "Louise? What did I do wrong this time?" he was kind of desperate on why his cute master is avoiding his gaze. "Hmph! You won't care anyway!" was her only reply why stomping her feet and walking away. Saito then remembered the time when Henrietta was holding his hand. 'Louise will always be Louise, ne?' he taught to himself. "Louise! Wait up!" he managed to block her master's way by standing firmly in front of her. He took a deep breath before managing to give her his explanation.

"Louise! It wasn't my fault! When you attacked me with your spell I was flew through the sky and the next thing that I knew I was laying on top of Her Highness..." he sweat-dropped. 'Oopps...wrong choice of words, ne?' Louise's blood flared up, and it felt like all there's an urge of power inside. She just wanted to blow this man up. And so, she chants her powerful spell... "EXPLOSION"

'Not again..." Saito thought while he was blown towards the same sky again. Louise took a deep breath first before adjusting herself. "I do not need to be affected...I do not..."

She then proceeded on her walk back to the school grounds. After all, she still has classes she needs to attend to.

Saito's POV

I never in my life thought I'll be grateful for Guiche's existence. When he was about to fall from the sky, somehow Guiche had managed to cast a spell that can lessen the impact. "Saito...you're so unfortunate..." Guiche said in his royal-like voice. "?!"

"My dear...my dear...you have to make love to your maiden!" he suddenly exclaimed. I blushed deep red upon hearing it. "W-what makes you t-think that I should do t-that?!" Random thoughts about _it _entered his mind. Various memories of the past in which he attempt to do _it _followed seconds later. "That's not what I'm talking about my fellow lover..." Guiche's statement pulled Saito out of his daydreaming. "W-wh-what?" He tried to reconfirm.

"I mean you have to think of a way to prove to her that you'll forever be hers...Sometimes, women need that kind of assurance..." he tried explaining.

"Really? They do?" I asked. "Of course they do! Especially in your case!" I suddenly felt kind of offended. "MY case?!" I exclaimed, emphasizing the word 'my' in the sentence. "Of course my dear" he said while smelling the rose in his hands. "You always have ladies around you, am I right?" I gulped.

"To better my explanation let's just say that if you saw Louise always hanging out around other guys, for example, Julio...what would you feel?" he asked, with his left eye closed.

I could feel my blood flaring from rage. I remembered the time when Julio_ purposively_ cling his arm around Louise. Oh that man! I hate him the most! "See...you're being jealous just by imagining it..." W-wait!

I felt like I somehow got what he's trying to say. "What you felt right now might be the emotions Louise felt when she saw you with some other girls..."

My eyes widen.

"Wow! Guiche! I never thought you'll be that smart!" I suddenly exclaimed. Guiche just shook his head. "I just understand woman better than you..." he said. "But...you're compliment is highly appreciated.."

"So? What am I gonna do now?" I asked him.

"Saito! Do you want me to summon my golem to bring some sense out of you?! Of course think of a way to show your loyalty and affection towards her!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, after I understand what crap he's blabbering about. Then, a single question crossed my mind, "So, how could I show her?"

Guiche summoned his golem and threw me outside of his room. "Montmorency is coming here today...so try to think of the answer while your wandering around outside..." he said while fixing his hair.

I followed his advanced and try to focus my thoughts while walking around the campus. I noticed some girls giggling and whispering to each other while I walked passed them. "Whoa partner! I think you got yourselves some _fangirls_..." Delflinger said. "Shut up delf! I'm trying to think here!" I said, a bit irritated. "Oh! Sorry to bother you partner...But, I think I have an idea..." it replied. My face suddenly lifts up. "Really?! Tell me!" I removed it from my shoulder and placed it in front of me. "Well, what is it?"

"Well partner, remember the time when you're acting out as an ordinary peasant, you're first days in the Enchanted Inn? When she won the 'contest' or some sort between the employees, how did she surprise you?"

Memories flashed before my eyes. "She prepared our dinner..."

A moment of silence before the answer crossed my mind. "Delf! You're genius! That's it!". I hurried back towards Guiche's room to tell him about the plan. But, when I opened the door, I saw him with another second year student with brunette hair and blue eyes. "Guiche?" I said with monotone voice. I could see him sweating out of nervousness. "Um...S-saito...you see..."

The brunette's face reddened. She bowed and excused herself. "Don't worry Guiche...I won't tell a soul..." I said assuring him. He chuckled. "You know Guiche...I remembered you telling me about loyalty and stuff.." I said sarcastically. "S-saito! It wasn't my intention in the first place! The girl knocked on my door and asked for help about a certain research of hers and being a gentleman, I must help!"

"Really...?" but my voice doesn't sound convinced at all.

"Trust me! Oh well, why did you rushed here anyway?" he asked changing the subject. "I'm here to ask for your help!" I answered instantly. He raised one of his eyebrows. "For what?"

_"For a special dinner with Louise..."_

"W-wait! T-tonight?!" he asked. "Why? Would it be impossible?" I asked, a bit unsure. "Well, my dear friend, do you even know how to cook?" he asked. "Um...we could ask for some help..."

* * *

**Author's Note! **Sorry for the grammar mistakes guys! Please remember to review! :)


End file.
